Drunk
by grettama
Summary: "Malam ini. Aku. Kau. Sofa di depan televisi." SasuNaru/NaruSasu.


Uzumaki Naruto pikir tadinya itu adalah ide bagus. Lagipula seorang lelaki sejati tidak seharusnya mundur dari tantangan macam apapun.

Hari ini, tepat di hari Minggu pertama bulan Februari, adalah hari yang dinanti-nantikan Uzumaki Naruto. Akhirnya, tim _american football _kesayangannya—New England Patriots—bisa bertanding di Super Bowl XLIX dan tentu saja ia bersemangat dan mengharapkan timnya menang. Namun yang membuatnya lebih ambisius adalah, Patriots akan melawan Seattle Seahawks yang notabene tim favorit Uchiha Sasuke, rival sekaligus teman se-apartemennya.

"Malam ini. Aku. Kau. Di sofa depan televisi."

"Hentikan, jangan obrolkan kehidupan seks kalian waktu aku sedang makan, Naruto," keluh Haruno Sakura sembari menghentikan mengunyah makan siangnya.

Naruto membelalak pada gadis itu. "Bukan!" teriaknya, lalu kembali berpaling pada Sasuke. "Minum sebanyak skor yang dicetak tim lawan. _Deal_?" tantangnya.

Sasuke, menghadapi makan siangnya dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, menghela napas dan balas menatap Naruto. "Kau masih ingat kan apa yang terjadi tahun lalu waktu kau menantang dirimu sendiri untuk minum sekaleng tiap kali Manning berteriak Omaha?"

Naruto tampak salah tingkah. Ia jadi mabuk berat malam itu dan _hangover_ yang menyusul setelahnya belum bisa Naruto lupakan. Kenapa juga Peyton Manning harus meneriakkan Omaha sebanyak itu?

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu!" seru Naruto, berdehem dan kembali menatap tajam Sasuke, "_Deal_?"

Sasuke kembali menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Aku akan datang mengecek setelah pertandingan selesai kalau-kalau kalian tidak bisa menemukan jalan ke tempat tidur kalian masing-masing dari ruang televisi," ujar Sakura, tersenyum dan menepuk bahu dua sahabatnya.

* * *

Malam itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah siap di depan televisi dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir di meja yang siap diminum dan semangkuk besar berondong jagung. Sakura tadinya ingin ikut menonton bersama mereka juga, tapi gadis itu sudah janji akan menemani pacarnya nonton. Jadi yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya mengecek kalau-kalau mereka berdua masih hidup setelah pertandingan usai.

Sumpah, Naruto pikir tadinya itu adalah ide bagus. Tapi setelah _quarter_ kedua, Naruto mulai kehilangan sedikit kesadarannya. Bukan berarti timnya kalah skor, tapi kedua tim terus menerus mencetak skor dan Naruto tak ada pilihan lain selain harus minum delapan kaleng tiap Seahawks mencetak skor. Pandangannya mulai mengabur di _half-time_ dan ia tidak bisa melihat Kay Perry menyanyi dengan jelas. Kalau begini terus, ia takkan tahan sampai akhir pertandingan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke juga sudah sedikit memerah karena kebanyakan minum dan ia mengipasi dirinya dengan koran yang disambarnya dari atas meja.

Mereka berdua tidak termasuk orang yang gampang mabuk, tapi Naruto sudah minum enam belas kaleng dan Sasuke sudah minum dua puluh satu. Itu sudah termasuk kategori keterlaluan.

Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih dulu buka mulut. "Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu malam ini, itu murni karena pengaruh alkohol, oke? Segera lupakan."

"Memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Memangnya aku belum pernah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya?"

"Apa? Belum."

Mata biru Naruto teralih ke layar televisi dan mencoba fokus ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang dan mulai minum tiga kaleng lagi ketika Patriots berhasil mencetak skor dengan _kick_ ke gawang Seahawks. Naruto belum pernah melihat Sasuke mabuk sebelumnya. Tentu saja. Seperti yang sudah Naruto katakan tadi, mereka bukan tipe yang gampang mabuk. Tapi ternyata melihat Sasuke mabuk tidak buruk juga. Dia jadi banyak bicara. Mungkin lain kali kalau Naruto ingin mengorek sesuatu dari Sasuke, tinggal bikin dia mabuk saja.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lagi setelah menghabiskan tiga kalengnya.

"Ya?"

Mata hitam Sasuke balas memandang Naruto kali ini. Matanya sudah sedikit kemerahan sebenarnya. Naruto pikir tampilannya juga pasti tidak jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke.

Sorak-sorai dari layar televisi mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Seahawks berhasil mencetak _touch down_ dan membuat skor kedua tim jadi hanya selisih satu poin. Patriots masih unggul satu poin.

Naruto berteriak frustasi dan sudah hendak mengambil tujuh kaleng tapi Sasuke mencekal tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Kepalanya sudah mulai sakit dan ia tidak bisa berpikir sejernih biasanya. Mungkin kalau ia harus minum tujuh kaleng ini, ia akan pingsan. Perutnya luar biasa kembung.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan mundur dari tantanganku sendiri, kau tahu," Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Kita ganti saja tantangannya," ucap Sasuke, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Diganti dengan apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menarik leher Naruto dan _membenturkan _bibir mereka, benar-benar membenturkan karena Sasuke menariknya dengan cukup kasar dan gigi mereka berbenturan sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh bibir dan lidah. Naruto sudah setengah pusing sehingga ia hanya bisa mengernyit, tapi toh ia membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Naruto bisa merasakan pahitnya bir di dalam mulut Sasuke, tapi ia yakin kalau mulutnya juga terasa sama. Naruto tak yakin berapa lama mereka berciuman, tapi yang jelas pertandingan terlupakan.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya pagi itu dan disambut dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Ia mengerang dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Naruto tidak ingat sejak kapan ia sudah ada di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengurut pelipisnya sambil mencoba mengingat.

Oh ya, semalam Super Bowl. Ia harusnya nonton bersama Sasuke di depan televisi. Ia tidak ingat akhir pertandingannya atau siapa yang menang. Ia hanya ingat kalau di awal _quarter_ ketiga, Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Naruto membeku. Sakit kepalanya makin menusuk, tapi rasa _shock_ juga mulai menghinggapinya. _Astaga, Sasuke menciumnya_?!

Naruto mengerjap untuk memperbaiki pandangannya yang kabur dan menyadari dirinya sudah telanjang di tempat tidurnya, hanya dibungkus selimut dari perut ke bawah. Dan yang membuatnya lebih _shock_ adalah, banyak sekali_ hickeys_ di dada dan lengannya. _What the fuck_?!

Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya kalau ia bergerak terlalu cepat, dan mendapati Sasuke di sebelahnya, masih berbaring memunggunginya. Sasuke bertelanjang dada, mengekspos kulit pucatnya dengan selimut menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah. Naruto sama sekali tidak berani mengecek apa Sasuke masih memakai celana setelah mata birunya melihat bekas-bekas kemerahan memenuhi punggung dan leher Sasuke juga. Naruto membelalak ngeri.

"Aku mengizikan diriku sendiri masuk karena kalian pasti masih _hangover_ mengingat berapa banyak skor yang dicetak Patriots dan Seahawks semalam."

Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang makin lama makin mendekat dari arah pintu depan.

"Maaf aku tidak langsung datang semalam. Selesainya larut sekali. Aku juga membawakan kalian sarapan—"

Kalimat Sakura terputus begitu ia membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan mendapati apa yang ada di dalamnya. Gadis itu mengerjap dan ternganga.

"Sakura, eh," Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, tapi ia tak menemukan penjelasan apapun yang terdengar masuk akal.

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya dan berdehem. "Kutinggalkan sarapannya di meja. Dah," ujarnya cepat dan langsung menghambur keluar apartemen.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sasuke waktu dia bangun nanti?!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Super Bowl XLIX besok dan saya nervous dan ini salah satu usaha saya untuk menyalurkan kegugupan saya. Persaingan Chris Evans dan Chris Pratt juga sama sekali tidak membantu orz Gods, I really want Pats win this year

Ya ini sedikit banyak terpicu karena persaingan Chris Pratt dan Chris Evans.

Sudah lama nggak menulis di fandom ini. Maaf kalau OOC tapi kan mereka mabuk jadi maklum lah ya… (ditabok)

Oh ya ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan Drunk-nya Ed Sheeran.


End file.
